


Puppy Love (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [5]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, Flirting, Lent Challenge 2011, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki has a 'surprise' for Kyouya...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7veilsphaedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7veilsphaedra/gifts).



> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Don't wear that; the cat's getting panicky.

Kyouya glanced up over the top of his notebook when he heard the soft 'click' of the door being shut, and his mouth dropped open in shock. He'd been friends with Tamaki since middle school, and had known him even more intimately than that for the past two years, so he was rather used to his lover's idiotic whims and general bouts of insanity. But this...

Kyouya managed to compose himself, and giving his head a dismissive shake, he returned to his note-taking. "Don't you think this is a bit over-the-top, even for you?"

Tamaki laughed. "What? I thought it was incredibly cute!" He twirled around slowly with his arms slightly out to his sides, not unlike a model on the catwalk, to give the other an all-over view of the puppy costume he currently wore. "Look! Don't you think I'm cute, Kyouya? Don't you want to pet my fur?" Tamaki asked, and he gave a flirtatious wink over his shoulder as he wound the fluffy tail around his waist, striking a coy cheesecake pose. "Come feel how soft I am."

Knowing he shouldn't, Kyouya glanced up again, and when Tamaki's smile widened, he instantly regretted it. A heavy sigh escaped him; Tamaki thrived on attention of any sort. Even negative attention. "Hardly," he remarked dryly. "Please tell me that no one else has seen you in that ridiculous outfit." There was a thoughtful pause. "Please tell me my _father_ hasn't seen you - he'd kill me." Kyouya knew his father rather liked Tamaki, but he was fairly certain that this particular stunt would test even his tolerance.

Despite being one of Kyouya's tamer insults, Tamaki's posture sagged slightly and the saucy grin transformed into an almost petulant, lip-protruding pout. "No, no one saw your little cuddle puppy but you." He huffed. "You're so mean, Kyouya."

" _Cuddle puppy_?" Kyouya couldn't help himself and he burst out laughing, which in turn, only caused Tamaki to pout further. "You're such an idiot. Do me a favour? Don't wear that again. Ever. The cat's getting panicky, and I can't say I blame it. You look like the end product of a mad taxidermist's experiment. I can't even begin to take you seriously while you're dressed like that, and that's saying something!"

Tamaki glanced sidelong up at Kyouya through slightly lowered lashes. "Does that mean you want me to take it off then?"

"God, do I have to spell it out for you? Yes! Y-E-S!"

"Hn." A mischievous smirk to rival Hikaru and Kaoru's tugged the corners of Tamaki's lips upward.

"What?"

"When I came in, it looked like your parents were getting ready for a party. Looks like a pretty flashy affair."

"Yes, it's their anniversary tonight; they're having friends over. What's your point?"

Tamaki's eyes slitted further and a sensual smile curved his lips upward. "Well, that _is_ going to be a bit of a problem, then. You see, my clothes are out in the car, Kyouya. If you want me to take my costume off that badly, I will. You know I'd do anything for you. But if I do, I guess I'm going to have to walk around naked for a while. At least until the party's over." He winked at that as he tugged the floppy fur ears from his head and reached for the zipper on the costume. "Oopsie. Guess I didn't plan my surprise out too well, Kyouya. I'm sorry." The sensual expression on his face was anything but apologetic.

Kyouya's eyes went wide. It wasn't often that anyone - let alone Tamaki - could blindside him, and he had to laugh silently to himself. _Well played, Tamaki,_ he thought before he snorted in amusement. "Now that's an intriguing notion...in its own way." Kyouya watched with great interest as his lover's body was laid bare for him, and as Tamaki prowled across the room towards him, he set his notebook aside.

"I'm glad you think so. I came up with this all by myself."

Kyouya chuckled lowly. "I could just loan you some clothes?" he offered.

Tamaki smirked. "You could. But between you and me, I think you'd rather not." His smirk widened. "Admit it, Kyouya. You like my plan."

Kyouya licked his lips and, after a moment's pause, he reached up and removed his glasses to set them on top of his notebook. "Mmm, it's not without merit." He gave his lover a very sultry smile and beckoned the blond to him with a crook of his finger. "So what do you plan to do about it?"

A moment later, Tamaki's weight settled onto Kyouya's lap, and as their mouths met in a heated kiss, he was treated to the expert ministrations of his lover's hands and tongue. Talented fingers soon stripped Kyouya of his clothing, and as Tamaki's mouth moved lower, there was no further conversation. They spent the next several hours exploring each other's bodies, eventually collapsing exhausted, flushed and sweating in Kyouya's bed.

As Kyouya lay there basking in his afterglow, he glanced to his side to the tousled blonde head that rested against his chest. He listened to the rhythmic rise and fall of his dozing lover's breath, and he couldn't resist running his fingers through the soft hair. A small, private smile curved Kyouya's lips upward and feeling completely content, he let his eyes fall closed. He had to admit, Tamaki was an idiot, but sometimes, he could be a genius, too.


End file.
